


The Infirmary

by Preztiger



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Continuation, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, a bit of angst, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preztiger/pseuds/Preztiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now.”</p><p>Well , that just sparked the beginning of the Ghost King’s journey in the very least placed he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read this fic before , I am terribly sorry since this chapter is actually incomplete (Le was just forced to update it already despite incompleteness ;n;) . And what's worse my laptop got format and yes the update got deleted as well so here I am doing my best to apologize TOT. Anyhow I'll try my best to update every now and then.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of these characters. All rights to the genius Rick Riordan

_“ You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now.”_

Well , that just sparked the beginning of the Ghost King’s journey in the very least placed he wants to be.

Practically before, it was. But right now ,ooohh the gods just now how he feels the haven as he laid back in the white comfy bed separated intentionally from the other demigods being tended due to the injuries and exhaustion they had from the war.

The war just ended three days ago but that didn’t stop Nico from doing so much work, Burial rites and other responsibilities he needs to carry as a son of Hades . He didn’t mean he doesn’t want to be a son of his father, it’s just he still can’t decipher how the hell he was still were able to stand in his feet without faltering to walk straight and fell asleep whenever he closes his eyes as he prays for his father to guide these heroic souls. Kidding aside , he was truly , undeniably , exhausted . And his stubbornness of using underworld-y magic , as Will Solace said, just did it job in adding up.

Will.

Oh that son of Apollo was undeniably a son of Apollo. His shaggy blond hair and pale blue eyes were a photocopy of his fa-—

Nico frowned in his bed . Why does he need to think of that mop of blond when he was already in at ease. Oh yes, this place is now in the top of his ‘should be shadow travelled frequently’ list. He don’t know but it’s probably is the effect of the infirmary , like this place was under the blessing of Apollo and blah blah blah it made it a haven of rest.

Slowly he can feel the call of sleep and all Nico can do was respond to it as he slowly…

And slowly …

Close …

His eyes …

And drift of …

To ...

Nico shoved his stygian sword in front of him , eyes wide and a bit teary from tiredness . He almost , once again , cut the son of Apollo into half . Thank the gods Will was able to dodge swiftly .

“Jeez , Nico ! For the second time ?!”Nico put down his sword and relaxed for a bit . He looked away and scoot a bit in his sit. Will gave a huff and a sideways smile “ Reflexes huh ? Well this I say to you Mr. Di Angelo. This is a place of rest and rest means no swords in the room .” He lift his hand waiting the other to gave the sword.

“ Is that so , well then I _want_ rest Mr. Solace, so will you scoot out ? I want to sleep “ Nico gave him a scornful look .

“ I didn’t say you’re just going to sleep here Nico . I told you to rest _in_ the infirmary , not _in_ an inn. Therefore , you are going to be tend here.” he said as he sat on the bed beside the ghost king

Nico scooted in response . He still was a bit uncomfortable from the attention the other was giving. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just pulled from the wishful thoughts I had after reading Blood of Olympus. And I just thought to have a canon continuation but it's just of Nico . Yep , please forgive me for my biases TToTT'' but if you don't want that then I just might as well try my best to have other characters' POV. Just leave some comments or such for any suggestions and I will be very honored to entertain them :)  
> Hope you liked it guys .oh and updates soon as in very soon  
> \- PrezTiger


End file.
